Just A Typical Day
by shane.mc
Summary: Shiznat. Natsuki's POV. What happens when you come home from a long day at work. Oneshot.


**Just A Typical Day**

-_A Little Wish of Mine-_

_

* * *

_

"Shizuru? Babe? I'm home" I called out as I opened the front door. Hearing no response, I went to the room to look for her, stopping by the laundry basket to deposit my socks.

"Babe, you there?"

I called out as I walked to the bedroom. Knowing that she is a stickler for neatness, I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up on the clothes hanger. Opening the door to the bathroom, I found her lying in the tub filled with bubbles and her eyes closed with Mozart's Symphony 41 'Jupiter' playing from the surround system. It was obvious that she fell asleep while enjoying her bath. Putting one hand into the water to test the temperature, I was shocked to find that it was nearly ice cold. _Looks like she is really very tired. Should I wake her? I should right, I mean, what if she falls sick from staying in the water for too long? God alone knows how long she has been in there. The water might just freeze her ass off, then that would be a waste. _

Leaning down, I dropped a kiss on forehead before placing a light kiss on her lips. _That did the trick._ I watched as her eyes flutter open. She was staring at me like I have grown two heads.

"Babe, you alright?"

"Baby? You're back? What time is it? Why is the water so cold?"

"It's eleven. I'm sorry I couldn't make it back to have dinner with you. There was a press release to approve last minute. Why did I go into PR is beyond me."

AH-CHOO!

"Now, now, let's get you out of the water before fall sick."

"If I fall sick, would you take care of me?" she asked while she dried herself off and I changed into my pjs seeing that I took my bath in the office before returning.

Now it was my turn to look at her as though she had grown two heads.

"I mean, would you warm me up if I feel cold?" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed all rational thoughts out of my head.

"Now that is not fair" I breathed as we parted for air. "You are robbing me of my ability to think"

"All is fair in love and war babe. So I get to use anything to my advantage. Are you hungry? I bet you skipped dinner even though you did remember to bathe."

"I'm not…" a loud growl was heard.

"And you are saying?" the twinkle in her eye told me she heard the very loud protest from my stomach.

"Fine, fine. You win. I'm famished. Come to think of it, I think the last time I ate something was…noon? Wait, I was reviewing the press release for Bank of America at that time…"

"Baby"

"..Yes…?" I didn't dare to meet her eye knowing the look that will be in there. _Dang, I should have just kept my mouth shut._

"What did I say about working and skipping meals?"

"To not work myself to death and eat proper food? I mean, to eat? But I did eat. Biscuits and sorts…you know…"I trailed off as her gaze hardened at my excuse.

Sighing, I held up my hands as a sign of surrendering to whatever she is going to dish out.

"I didn't want you to worry. I know that this is probably one of the busiest times for you seeing how all the taxes must be filed by the end of the month; the partners must be pushing all of you like crazy. And if you knew that I didn't have my lunch or dinner, you would frog march me to the nearest food center and watch me eat my food before you leave. I couldn't let you do that. Not when you are up for partnership review in two months. Forgive me baby?"

"Come on, let's go find you something to eat." She dragged me out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"What if I get fat?" I half whined. "Would you still love me if I'm fat and round?"

She placed one finger under her chin and contemplated my question.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? Aww..Babe, you can't be serious. Then I'm not eating anymore. I shall starve myself."

I watched as her eyes widened at the words coming out of my mouth.

"Don't you dare…"

"Oh I dare alright."

I stuck my tongue out at her when she turned around to face me after placing the instant steak into the microwave oven.

DING!

I took the food out of the microwave oven and walked to the living room to join her on the couch.

"Anything good?" I asked as I watch her channel surf.

"I'm not exactly paying attention" she said, handing the remote over to me.

Settling into the couch, I began to channel surf while eating my food as she settled down next to me with her head on my lap.

"Why you turn the television off?"

"It's just re-runs of the really old drama series. Seriously, there is nothing worth watching these days."

Bzzzt.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up to check. I sneaked a peek and saw that she was tweeting her reply to a friend of hers from the university.

'Stop peeking'

The words were in bold. I know that she caught me peeking at her reply. Placing the empty box on the coffee table, I gave a contented sigh and begin running my fingers through her hair.

"Maybe I should go do the dishes" I said, trying to stand up.

"I think you should leave it there and continue what you were doing just now"

I sat back down and resume running my fingers through her hair.

"I spoil you too much"

"No. You love me too much to not listen. Baby, please take care of yourself. Stop skipping meals. It isn't good for you."

"Baby?"

She raised her head to find that I had dozed off halfway through her sentence.

_I don't believe that you're not ticklish._

She raised her finger and was about to prod me in the sides when I shot out my hand to grab hold of it before it can hit its mark.

"Nuh uh. That is sneaky you know that. You know what is the punishment for sneaking an attack on me Fujino Shizuru?"

She shook her head.

"This!"

With that, I began my onslaught of tickles. Knowing that her sides are her weakness, I went straight for the kill. Seeing that I'm carrying out my threat to tickle her, she jumped off the couch and began running away from me.

Brrring!

The ringing of the phone put a pause in our game. _Who could be calling so late in the night?_

"Pick up the phone babe!" she urged me from the other end of the couch.

"Why don't you pick it up?"

"I would, but you would be tickling me the entire conversation if I did"

"No, I won't"

"You know you would"

"Okayyy…maybe I would" I conceded. Deciding that this was too good a chance to pass up, I ran over as quickly as I could and grabbed her from behind.

"Ah-ha! Caught you!"

BRRRINGGG!

_This fella just doesn't know how to give up._

"Are you going to pick it up?" she asked between laughs.

"Nope"

"What if it is important?"

"Nothing is more important than doing this right now" I prodded her sides and held on as she squirm in my hold trying to get away from my fingers.

"Come on babe, truce?"

"Fine fine" I gave in and stop tickling her.

"What?"

"Pick it up"

"This had better be important" I grumbled to myself as I reach for the phone.

"Hello? May I speak to Shizuru please?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Shaun from her tax team. I have something to ask her; could you put her on the phone?"

"Sure, hang on" pressing the mute button, I handed the phone to her.

"Who is it?"

"Shaun, from you tax team"

"What does he want?"

"I've got no idea what he wants. He refuses to tell me."

She took the phone from me and un-mute it.

"Hello?"

"Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"This is Shaun, from your tax team"

"Yes, I know that. What can I do for you?"

"I know I'm calling awfully late in the night. Am I disturbing your rest?"

"No, it's okay."

My hands wandered along her body. This time, the aim is to please and not to torture.

"Hurry up and hang up already" I whispered in her ear before kissing my way down her neck.

Her breathing hitched as she swatted my hands away. Not deterred, I continued kissing her neck until I found the spot I was looking for.

"Come on, hang up already" I growled in her ear, giving it a lick before resuming my previous activity of kissing her neck.

"Yes, Shaun? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

I marveled at how she could still answer him without her voice cracking and resumed my onslaught on her neck with vigor.

"I was saying are you free tomorrow evening? I would like to take you out for dinner, if it is alright with you."

"Erm Shaun, could I get back to you. I'm a little busy now"

This time, I heard the tiny crack and impatience in her voice.

"Sure. Sorry for calling you in the middle of the night. Couldn't sleep if I didn't ask you right now"

"Look Shaun, I'm really kind of busy. We'll talk about this tomorrow? I've got to go. Goodnight" with that, she hung up the phone.

"Now that was low. I was on the phone babe. I can't concentrate if your hands are wandering all over me."

"Are you saying you don't like it?" I asked as my hands resumed their activities.

"Now that I did not say"

"So what did he want?"

"Who?" she looked at me with hooded gaze.

"Shaun"

"Oh. Him. He wanted to ask me out for dinner or something tomorrow. I couldn't really be sure. Your hands are so distracting. Now that is enough talking. You have been driving me mad the entire phone call"

She leaned in and captured my lips in hers. Her tongue battling for dominance which she eventually won. I fell onto the couch with her on top, our lips never leaving the other. When air became a necessity, we broke apart.

"You know, we really should get sleep. You've got two press conferences to chair tomorrow JPMorgan and Goldman Sachs right?"

I nodded.

"All the major news media will be there too?"

Again I nodded.

"Then you should get some sleep. I don't want my baby looking like hell in front of international television tomorrow. I want you to look your best so that I can show the world that this really charming and lovely person belongs to me."

I blushed at her description of me. _Seriously, me? Lovely? And these words are coming out of the mouth of a person so cute and sweet to look at that one smile from her is diabetic. _

"Let's go to bed shall we?"

She tugged my hand and led us upstairs to the room.

"So what are you going to say to Shaun?"

"Oh, I'll just tell him I'm too busy watching the news to go anywhere with him. I want to watch you live on television. Besides, I'm taken remember?" she laughed.

_Oh god, I'm so in love with this woman that it is crazy._

"I love you, Fujino Shizuru. You know that?"

"I love you too, Kuga Natsuki. Now stop talking and start sleeping. Night baby."

She pecked me on the lips before turning out the lights.

* * *

AN: 's pov. It has been a while since I wrote something like that. Hope I'm not losing my touch. This is kinda like what I hope would happen in the future with a certain someone. Enjoy! =)

ps: please take the title with a pinch of salt. i really cant think of anything for this. the document remains till today as Doc1 in my computer.


End file.
